Sonic adventure three: Sonic's story
by Melissa98
Summary: All I wanted to do was get the Chaos emerald from the princess and leave. why did it have to get complecated so fast
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic the hedgehog characters. Sega does.**

Sonic's story chapter 1

Oh how I want to just jump on that boat. Oh how I just want to get this over with. All I need to do is get the chaos emerald from that hedgehog girl and be done. Maybe say hi, probably not but it doesn't matter. I just need that stupid chaos emerald. Shadow's personality depends on it.

(Flashback)

"Sonic! Come take a look at this!" Tails yelled at me. I was visiting the workshop because he had something he wanted to show me.

"What is it Tails?" I asked.

"I have simulated what would happen if you and Shadow were to both use chaos control with just one chaos emerald and hit each other's arms." Tails replied.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I created a computer program that could simulate what you can do with chaos control. I tested to see if you could time travel. The end result, the only way to time travel is if two hedgehogs that can induce chaos control lock wrists. The only other way is with one and some sort of huge computer room that takes up a lot of space."

"Sorry but can we cut to the chase?"

"Oh, right. You see, the reason why I wanted to try this was to see if the two of you could possibly time travel and change Maria's fate."

"Maria? Oh, that girl that is the reason why Shadow is so emo?"

"Yep pretty much."

"Well get me two chaos emeralds!"

"I don't have any Sonic! All I have is one. That way I can track the others. They got scattered after the battle with black Doom."

"Well that sucks. We need to find them."

"We can use the X-tornado's radar to find the emeralds. Come on let's go!"

"Alright then let's do this!" We were off. After an hour of flying around, there was a beep on the radar.

"Where's the emerald Tails?" I asked.

"It's in that country Soleanna. The place is pretty bland and I would hate to go there, especially with their big, 'It's the princess's big fifteenth birthday bash.' Uh what a waste of time. Anyway, I'll give you the Chaos emerald that I have when we land that way you can track down the other emerald."

"Alright Tails." We landed a few miles outside the Capitol city. Tails handed it to me and I said to him, "Don't worry! I'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" Tails nodded and waved me off.

(End of flashback)

Well the worst didn't happen yet. I saw the birthday girl and I have to say, I'm not too impressed. She was about my height; she had a rather interesting dress. The top half above her legs were white with black lines running down the middle, on the sides of her hips, and on the collar. When you get to the bottom half, it fades to blue and has a few yellow belts around the wait and hip sideways with a crescent moon on the far left. She had on those sleeves on arms that don't extend into gloves, but then they lead to separate gloves from those sleeve arm things. She also had white boots that came up just an inch from the knee. Finally, the part that I think is the most important; she had a silver sparkling headband with a feather on one side, and a blue Gem on the side. When I looked closer, I knew exactly what it was. I had to run across the water a few times in order to get a good view of it, but when I got on the right side, it became clear. The gem on her headband was glowing. 'A chaos emerald.' I thought. 'This is perfect all I need to do now is-' I was cut off from my thoughts by an explosion. The princess had just lit this strange fire show off that made me think of final fantasy twelve for some reason. I saw no other than Eggman and his fat self came out from the smoke in his floating hover craft thing. I looked up to the sky and saw a huge airship deploying some rather menacing looking robots. They all surrounded the princess on the stone platform that she was on. Eggman spoke to her.

"Greetings your highness. I am Dr. Eggman and I am here to uncover the secrets of the flames of disaster from you, and the miracle gem that you have in your possession; the chaos emerald." She moved her right hand up and removed the gem from its hold on her headband. She clutched it close to her heart shaking her head. She is just asking to be rescued! Oh well, looks like I'm going to be Mario today. I ran around the circular place where they were standing, knocking out most of the robots.

"My… That's a pretty snazzy performance there!" I said. The princess just stared at me. I felt the fire on my back. 'Man does this feel good.' I thought to myself. I proceeded to knock out the rest of the robots on my sites, even one with my toe. I ran close to the princess.

"I'm Sonic!" I said to her. "Sonic the hedgehog!" I picked her up and ran. I heard Eggman yell, "Not that irritating blue hedgehog again! ATTACK!" Tons of missiles were barely missing me and the princess. When we finally got out of harm's way, the girl asked me, "Why did you save me?" I responded, "I'd hate to lose a chaos emerald. Oh by the way, that's my payment."

"I can't!" She cried. "I can't give this away! I was my mother's!"

"What? That's impossible. They were all rounded up a year ago!"

"My dad has taken it away a few times. He has said that it was to help a good cause and that I would get it back soon. That's what always happened."

'Is that why the blue one is usually one of the first one I find?' I thought.

"Well sorry princess but I need that emerald."

"No chance."

"Give it to me."

"Nope."

"Give it to me or I'll take you back to Eggman!"

"Huh! I'd like to see you try."

"Well ok." I stopped and was about to turn around when the robots caught up with us. There were at least thirty of them.

"Well princess, I need to fight these robots." I told her.

"Can I help?" She asked.

"What? I'd like to see you try." I responded. Without warning, she homing attacked a robot. Then she did it again to another one.

"Hey! Leave some of these things for me will ya!" I yelled at her. I started to fight them too. We were pretty good. Eggman wasn't in sight and we were destroying the robots as fast as possible. When the robots were all gone, we sat down against a building from the exhaustion.

"Hey princess," I asked the princess. "Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"Oh, I learned from a private teacher. My dad hired him so I could defend myself." She responded, "And it's not princess, the names Elise."

"Alright then, I have another question. If you could fight like that, then why didn't you fight those robots earlier?"

"Reputation." She responded calmly. "My dad wants the public to see me as frail that way they can like me more. He doesn't think the public would like it if they knew that I could fight."

"Do you think that?" I asked her.

"No, but I still listen. I have too. He is my dad. The only reason why I was just fighting with you now, was because no one was around to witness me fight."

"Well Elise, I think I should get you back to your castle. I need one thing from you though."

"The chaos emerald?" She asked.

"Yes. Can you please give it to me?" Before she could respond, gas filled the area. I could barely see her.

"Sonic! Take this! Hide it in your quills hurry!" I heard Elise say in a loud whisper. I grabbed the chaos emerald from her hand and hid it in my quills. All I could hear was the laughing of Eggman before I passed out.

**Author's notes: So this was Sonic's first chapter. I hope you guys like it. remember, I have the other stories for both Shadow's pov and Silver's pov so if you get bored waiting for my next chapter. please review! Oh also, if you want to see where i got the character description for Elise, go on devianart and look up Elisethehedgehog26 and check out her art. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic's story chapter 2

When I woke back up, I was in the middle of town and there were a few people around me.

"Hey can you guys give me some space please. I'm a little claustrophobic." The people obeyed and slowly backed away from me. I started to run around the city. Man when Tails said this city was bland he wasn't kidding. Everything looks the same! How do these people not get lost? After wandering for ten minutes asking people if they had seen the eggcarrier or Tails, I eventually found Tails.

"Tails!" I yelled. He was by a tree that I swear looked just like another tree in the middle of town.

"Sonic! Did you get the chaos emerald?"

"I did, but we have another problem."

"Yeah I heard about Eggman kidnapping the princess. Why do you suppose he wants her?"

"I don't know something about the flames of disaster. Whatever those are. Any ideas?"

"I was asking around town, and they said something about him being at the beach. Think it's true?"

"Well, we need to check all the leads we can. Besides, I've been meaning to catch some rays. I miss the ocean. Come on Tails. Let's go catch some rays!"

"Ok Sonic!" And we were off. When we finally got to wave ocean, Eggman had his usually shtick. Apparently he knew that I was coming and designed this whole set up. I also noticed that he was ripping off something from another beach that had been used back at station square's beach. In fact, he even goes the wale from the last one for me to run from. Wow, looks like he's low on ideas. I wonder how Eggman gets the money to do these things. I ran through it my usual speed. When I finished going through all of the robots, I looked up to the sky and saw the egg carrier. It was flying fast, I looked at Tails.

"Fly me up their Tails!"

"Alright Sonic. One minute, I need the X-tornado." He ran off for a few minutes. I kept my eyes on the eggcarrier. It was getting away. I don't know why I want to save that stubborn show off of a princess. I guess it's because it was my fault that she was captured. 'Where is Tail?! I need to go now!' I thought. The second after I thought that, Tails was flying over with the X-tornado. Unfortunately it looked like it was about to break down. He landed on the beach.

"Give me a chaos emerald!" Tails yelled.

"Ok!" I responded and threw him one of the emeralds. It was the white one. He placed it in his plane, and I heard the engines running.

"Come on Sonic! We can't waist time!" He yelled at me.

"Alright! Follow that eggcarrier!" I responded. I took us a while, heck, we didn't even get close to the eggcarrier. We did manage to follow it to the desert right outside of town. We landed a few feet away from the eggcarrier. Tails and I hid behind some rocks. We were far enough away to see Elise handcuffed with chains between the hands and walking with her head down. Eggman was close by along with about ten, fifteen robots. Without thinking I yelled,

"Elise!" She looked around and our eyes met. Tails forced my head down.

"What are you thinking?! That was rash!"

"I need to save her. I owe her that much."

"Fine. I'll distract them while you get her away."

"Alright. Thanks Tails."

"No problem. Now go!" I nodded; jumped above the rocks and ran straight for Elise. Tails was behind me using dummy ring bombs to destroy some of the robots. When I finally reached her she smiled, then her expression changed.

"Duck!" She yelled. A slow moving missile was coming at me. I dodged it with ease, and Elise did something rather creative. She did a flip in the air extending her arms just long enough and far enough to break the chains. She then preceded to homing attack a few robots. Eggman ran back into the eggcarrier. Elise looked at me.

"Nice to have you come and save me." She said to me.

"No problem. Saving people isn't really in my comfort zone. How am I doing so far?" I asked before destroying another robot.

"Well, you weren't exactly stealthy or waited for the proper moment to strike. On top of that, you endangered the life of the heroin that you needed to save. To top it all off, you haven't saved me yet. I have to go with D rank so far." She responded.

"Aw come on! This is my first time!" I fired back. . More robots were coming.

"Yeah well you suck." She responded. The more we fought the more robots that kept coming. With all of the reinforcements coming in, I got an idea. The next wave of robots was taking a while. I took my chance to ask.

"Alright then, if I suck so bad than let's have a little contest, shall we?"

"What do we have to do?" She asked with a hint of excitement and curiosity in her voice.

"From now on, we count how many robots we destroy. Whoever gets the most destroyed wins. Deal?"

"What do we win?" She asked.

"The chaos emerald." I responded.

"No Sonic! You need to get out of here while you still can!" Tails interrupted.

"Sorry Tails, but we have emerald to fight for." I responded to him.

"Alright I'm in." Elise finally spoke up. The robots had just come over. This was my chance to show my stuff. There were twenty robots. I attacked the first one I saw and instantly destroyed it. I looked over at Tails and Elise. Tails was destroying a lot of them by using his dummy ring bombs and Elise was doing some great homing attacks. I had to speed up or I would lose. I homing attacked into all of the enemies that I could. At one point, Elise and I both hit one enemy at the same time. We both gave each other glare after that and proceeded to destroy the rest of the robots. When all twenty were gone I asked Elise,

"How many did you get?"

"About seven and a half." She responded. "You?"

"Same thing actually. Tails how many did you destroy?"

"Regrettably about five." He responded.

"Well, while this has been fun, I think we should go now. Tails, what's the direction to the city?"

"Just go north and after you get through the forest you should be ok."

"Thanks Tails."

"No problem." Tails looked back at the eggcarrier. Even I could see the robot reinforcements coming.

"Sonic," Tails started to say, "Take Elise and get out of here. I'll distract them. Take this communicator too." Tails threw a small earpiece at me. "Just make sure you put that in your ear and we should be able to communicate." I put it in my ear.

"Ok, you be careful Tails." I replied.

"Leave it to me." He flew off. I turned to Elise.

"Want a ride?" I asked.

"Do I have a choice?" She fired back.

"Unless you want to go back with Eggman." I responded.

"Fine." She replied. "I guess a princess does need someone to sweep her off of her feet every once in a while."

"So I'm a prince?" I asked.

"Pretty much." She replied. "Oh man" I thought, "Now I'm prince charming! I hope this doesn't get any more like Mario's life. How does he deal with this? Well, at least I'm not a plumber." I picked her up, and traveled north. After about twenty minutes, we entered the forest.

"Hey Sonic, why aren't you going full speed?" She asked out of nowhere.

"I don't want you getting motion sickness and throwing up on me." I replied.

We walked on our own for a while. Not speaking to each other for some odd reason. I just didn't feel like talking. I thought that Elise would start the conversation, but after ten minutes of walking and neither of us breaking the awkward silence, I finally asked.

"So, how was the old egghead?" She stopped walking.

"Uhhh. The fatso kept asking me about the so called 'flames of disaster.' And how he wanted to use its power. The man was talking gibberish! Something about the sun god Solaris. Whoever that is. And then he..." Elise started to tear up.

"Princess? Hey if you don't want to say that's fine. I just wanted to make conversation that's all." She wiped her face.

"Sorry, just a little shocked that I was kidnapped. Are we close to town?"

"I remember flying over this field when I was in the X-tornado. We should be close to the city. Do you want to walk, or do I have to carry you again?" I asked.

"Let's race. Only you can't use your super speed. You have to run as fast as a normal mobian." She suggested.

"Me running that slow? You're kidding me. I think I'm just going to pick you up again." I walked a little closer to her; sweeped her off of her feet, and started to run.

"Hey put me down!" She yelled skwirming around trying to get me to lose my grip. I didn't listen. When we got to the city, I had put Elise back on the ground.

"Hey don't you think this town is kind of bland?" I asked her. She stopped walking. She grabbed a chair and used it to whack me into a building.

"Hey! What was that for?!" I yelled.

"Don't you DARE mock the brilliance of my father's design! If it's perfect in his eyes then it's perfect in mine got it?!" Elise asked in an 'Agree with me or else' voice. I only nodded. We walked around the pretty much empty town. There were a few people out and about, but still, with a city as big as this you'd think there'd be more people. I was in line to get a chili dog at a shop. There was a silver hedgehog with crazy hair that resembled a leaf that I shouldn't say in front of me. He was taking forever. It was like this guy had never had fast food before! I finally tapped the guy's shoulder. He turned around and looked at me as if we met before.

"Hey listen, if this is your first time ordering at a fast food stand I understand, but please don't take so long okay?" Instead of a response, he forced me on the wall of another building. But I didn't feel his hands. It was like some strange force that pushed me. Elise didn't get caught in the strange wave. She just sat on the sidelines and, oh come on! Did she really have to turn all princess like now? Can't she just back me up? Oh wait, there are people around here. Crap. That is still no excuse though. I swear if she gets captured again... Oh right, back to the hedgehog with leave shaped hair.

"Hey what was that for?!" I yelled at the silver hedgehog.

"My name is silver. I am here to challenge you."

"Why do you want to fight me?" I asked.

"I want to fight you not only for revenge, but to save the future and my mother."

"What did I ever do to you?" I asked Silver.

"You haven't done it yet, but you will not only cause Elise to die, but my mother as well. Now let's fight!" What was this guy thinking? The only people I ever hurt are Eggman and Amy. Sure I spar with my friends, but I don't intentionally hurt them! We started to fight. I though the fight was going to be easy, but I was clearly wrong. I did figure out in the first few seconds what pushed me to the wall earlier. The hedgehog has freaking physic powers! Every time I homing attack the guy and then go back in for another one, he catches me and forces me against a stupid wall. Meanwhile Elise has still refused to fight which ticks me off even more, and to top it all off, this silver hedgehog is kicking my butt! I keep getting thrown around like a ball against a wall. Silver finally through me against another wall and at this point, I just sit back on the wall. I don't know what to do. This guy clearly has the upper hand in this fight so why should I bother? The silver hedgehog started to monologue. Brilliant. I was half paying attention until he mentioned something.

"...Is this a joke? I thought you would be stronger in the past."

"Wait what?!" I asked thinking that I would just get stronger as time went on rather than get weaker.

"You were much more beat up in the future. Oh how I wish you could fight better."

"Hey, if I'm not enough for you and your cheating, there's the ultimate life form that you can try out." He gave me a grin as if he wanted the challenge.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"His name is Shadow the hedgehog." I answered. His grin disappeared.

**Author's notes: Thanks for reading! I will be updating this story along with the others every weekend. Thanks for reading! please review favorite and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic's story chapter 3

"Why." I heard him whisper. "Why did it have to be him?"

"Hey listen if you know Shadow maybe we can work this-" His force pushed me onto another wall before I could finish. It was rinse and repeat for a while. Whenever I tried to attack whenever I tried to take a break he would always be there. Catching me and throwing me so far. Finally he stopped for a moment to further tick me off.

"Just leave already. You're not worth killing. I don't want to see your face ever again." He said with a sigh. I felt very, VERY ticked off. No one lets Sonic the hedgehog leave a fight because he is boring. NO ONE! I came up for a punch. He caught me easily.

"How will I cause your mom's death?" I asked in struggle for movement.

"Why should you care? You know who she is I'll give you that much, and because of your fear, your friends die too." He threw me at another wall and I took it head on. I stood back up. He walked over to me. I tried to land a punch but he froze me with his powers.

"I told you to leave. I wanted you to leave but no you couldn't swallow your own pride. Well I'm done with you. Even if you're not worth it I will-"

"HEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPP MEEEEE!" I heard someone screamed. The hedgehog turned his head and me with him. It was Elise. She was being captured by Eggman and was screaming for help.

"Just fight! Who cares about your image!?" I yelled at her. She shook her head.

"Eggman! This isn't a fair fight!"

"Oh Sonic," Eggman said with a laugh. "Fights between you and me are never fair. Have fun with your new friend!" He flew off with Elise in some sort of three fingered robot arm things.

"Mephiles will be proud that I defeated you." Silver spoke in the silence. He was about to knock me out when out of nowhere Amy showed up right in between the two of us. Her being between us turned off Silver's power. Silver yelled at her angrily,

"Get out of my way Amy. I need to do this. My mother's and your life depends on it."

"Absolutely not!" She yelled back at him. I looked at her.

"Thanks Amy. But what about you?"

"Just leave it to me Sonic. Go get that princess."

"Why do you want her saved?"

"So I can give her a beat down for spending so much time with my precious fiancé!"

"Oh Amy."

"Just go, he won't hurt me."

"Well, if you say so." I ran off. It wasn't hard for me to try and find the eggcarrier. Unfortunately, I couldn't find it. So I did the most logical thing I could think of, look for badnicks. Those things were always close to something important and they were easy to find. Unfortunately they were nowhere to be found. "Wait," I thought to myself. "The communicator! I completely forgot!" I pressed a button on the tiny device in my ear and said,

"Tails? Is this thing on?" I waited a few minutes before I heard from Tails.

"I can hear you loud and clear Sonic." Tails answered.

"Oh sorry Tails. Listen, little Miss Elise got kidnapped again."

"Again?" Tails asked.

"Yes I know. She refused to help because of her stupid reputation. Anyway, where are you?"

"I'm by the beach with Knuckles." Tails answered.

"Knuckles? What's he doing here?" I asked.

"He said that he wanted to come down for the fireworks." Tails answered.

"That's it? Wow. Anyway, I'll see you in a second." I speeded across town and found Tails and Knuckles by the beach.

"Hey Tails. Sup Knuckles?"

"Hi Sonic." Tails said.

"Eggman wanted me to give this to you." Knuckles said jumping right to the point. He threw me what appeared to be a card with a button on it. When I pressed the button, a hologram of Eggman appeared on the screen.

"Why hello Sonic. If you want the girl back you'll have to give me the chaos emerald. I will wait for you in white acropolis." The message ended.

"Knuckles," I started to say, "How did you get this?"

"When I was walking through the city an hour ago, Eggman came out of nowhere and tossed me that thing and flew before I could do anything. I saw a dark red hedgehog standing right next to him for a quick second though. Sorry Sonic. Looks like we'll have to go and teach that four-eyed Egghead what happens when he messes with us."

"No Sonic we can't. It could be a trap." Tails suggested.

"Well, while it could be a trap, I still want to go. I won't rescue the girl though." I answered with a grin. That princess doesn't deserve my help.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that we're just going to go to Eggman's base; destroy his robots; get so close to rescuing her that you are face to face with the princess, and just ditch?" Knuckles asked.

"Yep pretty much. She deserves it for not helping me." I responded. "Want to help?"

"Well, if you won't save her than I will." Tails responded.

"Yeah I'll help Tails too." Knuckles said.

"Fine. Let's go. I'll save us the trouble of walking there." I pulled out the blue chaos emerald.

"So you didn't give it back to Elise after we rescued her?" Tails asked.

"Nope. We needed it for Shadow's sake. Now hold my hand Tails and Knuckles hold Tails' hand."

"Alright Sonic." Knuckles responded. We were all holding hands when I yelled,

"Chaos, control!" And we were in white acropolis. My chaos control wasn't as over-the-top as Shadows, but it still worked. We were taken straight to the entrance since I didn't know what was on the other side. The entrance was surprisingly low on robots to fight. No matter. Before I could even say anything, Knuckles bolted at the front gate and knocked it down with a few punches.

"Wow Knuckles. You're getting stronger." I said.

"Thanks Sonic. I've been training. Now come on, let's go!" We plowed through everything that we came into contact with. When we made it to the inside of the complex, it felt strange how easy it was to plow through everything. The three of us checked every door we found but we couldn't find her until we got to the center of the complex. We checked one of the rooms that seemed normal but as soon as the three of us stepped in, the door behind shut and a familiar voice said over an intercom,

"You're late." It was Eggman.

"Well, we had to deal with your little pets." I fired back.

"Where's Elise?" Tails asked.

"Oh she is over here." Eggman pressed a button and Elise was sitting in a chair with metal restraints keeping her from leaving the chair. I was about to break through the door and leave when Eggman asked,

"Do you have what I requested?"

"I just came to see that you were taking care of Elise. Now that that's done, I'm leaving."

"Sonic! You came all this way and wasn't even going to rescue me?!" I heard Elise yell. I looked at her through the glass and smiled.

"Yep. You don't deserve being rescued. But these two are going to save you." I pointed to Tails and Knuckles. She smiled. Dang it.

"Enough of this!" Eggman yelled. "Do you have the chaos emerald or not?!"

"We do but there's no way I'm giving... Hey Tails! What are you doing?" Tails was behind me searching through my quills looking for something. When he finally stopped, I couldn't feel the chaos emerald anymore. I looked at Tails. He had the blue emerald in his hand.

"Here it is Eggman. Now hand her over." Tails said.

"Place it over there first." Eggman commanded. Tails walked over to the platform. I tried to stop him but Knuckles was holding me back.

"Let go of me! It's a trap and you know it Knuckles!" I yelled.

"You don't know that." Knuckles responded. Before I could fire something back at him, I looked at Tails. He had already put the emerald on the platform and the platform was sinking into the floor.

"You're such a foolish child. Now with this chaos emerald I can send you through time!" Eggman yelled.

"I told you it was a trap!" I yelled as Knuckles let go of me. Eggman pulled a switch and the sides of the room looked like they were turning pink.

"Goodbye hedgehog! Enjoy your future!" Eggman yelled. I felt myself float to the top of the room and pass through some kind of portal. I didn't see much besides black space and another portal on the other side. As the three of us passed through the other side, I looked into the darkness when I heard a voice say,

"So I get to look at this part of time now. Oh well, at least I don't know what to expect. This should be fun." Before I could do anything, we were already through the portal into what Eggman said is the future. We fell to the ground. I expected to fall and positioned myself so I wouldn't get hurt. Tails and Knuckles did not expect the drop. Tails fell on his butt and Knuckles his head.

"Ow. I feel dizzy." Tails said.

"Hey," a new voice said, "long time no see." I looked up and saw Rouge and Shadow.

Author's notes: hey guys listen I'm sorry that I took a week off. I didn't want to but I got really REALLY sick. (Let's just leave it at that) so yeah mix back and with new chapters for all three. I'm going too stuck with updating once a week now so that's that. I have a lot of fun writing the sonic chapters of this story just because I get to fix so much! My favorite part in this chapter was when Elise was looking at Sonic and baffled by the fact that he wasn't going to rescue her. I think that's what everyone wanted to do in the game. Just stop rescuing princess Elise. Unfortunately tails had to screw it up. As always, follow, favorite and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sonics story chapter 4

"Hey! It's Rouge and Shadow!" Tails yelled.

"Come on." Shadow said. "We have a lot of catching up to do." I had Tails carry me up to where Shadow and Rouge were and Knuckles climbed the wall to get there. I tried to explain my story to them, but they weren't paying attention so I changed the story for fun. For example I made it so Elise fell in love with me after I rescued her for the first time!

"I took her through a grassy plain and set her down where she immediately said to me, "oh Mr. Sonic, marry me!" And she came in for a big kiss. I of course moved to the side and dodged it completely." Knuckles was listening intently while Tails rolled his eyes. Rouge and Shadow were quiet and quite frankly, I don't think that they listened to a word I had said. When we made it out of the base, we walked a little bit more and got to Soleanna. Only thing is that this place didn't look like Soleanna. It was a fire world filled with lava everywhere. It's the complete opposite of when station square was destroyed by perfect chaos. Shadow started to tell his story but he didn't deserve my attention so I ignored every word that he said. We walked to this ledge for a few minutes not saying anything. Then Knuckles broke the silence asking,

"So how exactly do we get back to our own time?" Surprisingly Shadow answered,

"I don't know. I can slow down time with my chaos control, but I can't-"

"Oh Shadow we were going to tell you, Tails found a way to time travel." I interrupted. Shadow just stood there.

"Well you see all we need are-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence. Shadow ran over and started to strangle Tails! I had to stop him, but if I did anything now, he could choke Tails to death! All I could do now was let him monologue.

"Really, you know how to time travel?! Why wasn't I made aware of this? We're you keeping this from me on purpose that way I couldn't save Maria?! The only reason why I joined gun this year was because I thought that they could get the technology needed for time travel! Now you're saying that we could do it all along?!" He yelled. I walked over to him.

"Calm down Shads." I said putting his hand on my arm. "Tails just figured it out a few days ago and were were going to surprise you with two chaos emeralds and the two of us would change Maria's fate." He relaxed his hand and put down Tails. He was gasping. I punched him in the face. NO ONE hurts Tails and gets away with it. As Shadow wiped the little bit of blood that was leaking out of his mouth, I said to him,

"Don't you ever so much as touch him again. Got it?" I asked rather forcefully. Tails was my brother, how could I let him get hurt like this? I needed to teach Shadow a lesson. He nodded as he got up.

"Well, let's split up to find the emeralds. We only need two." Rouge budded in.

"But we don't have a tracker." Tails said getting up from the ground.

"But I do." Rouge said back. Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"What? When I was in Eggman's base I did some snooping and found an emerald tracker. "She pulled up her glove and removed some sort of tiny radar. There was there were three dots. One leading back to white acropolis, another goings deeper into the ruins of the city, and the last one looked like it was in a volcano.

"Alright listen," Shadow started to say, "According to Rouge's tracker there is one back at Eggman's base, one somewhere in the city, and the last one is in that volcano. Who wants to go get the one in white acropolis?" Everyone looked at each other. Finally Tails spoke up.

"Well, if it's alright with Sonic and Knuckles, I'd like to go back to Eggman's base." Tails looked at me and Knuckles. We both gave him a thumbs up.

"Well if that's where you guys are going, then Shadow and I will look for the one that's in the city." Rouge said. Shadow nodded.

"Alright Shadow, see you later!" I yelled and we turned around and left for White Acropolis. Along the way, we ran into some kind of camp with tons of people in it. They were celebrating something. I found a man and I asked him,

"Hey what's the party for?" He looked at me like I was stupid. But then rubbed his eyes as if he had seen me before.

"Sonic? Is that really you?"

"Um, do I know you?"

"It's me Frank! Don't you remember? I dressed up as you and we raced to see who the real Sonic was! I lost though. We collected food together for the camp! Man, I though Iblis got you for sure. Where have you been these past few years?"

"Um. Well you see I'm not-" My sentence was cut off by Frank yelling,

"Hey everyone! Sonic's back!" The other people that were standing around looked at me and then looked at Tails and Knuckles.

"Hey look! Prowers is still alive too!" Someone yelled.

"Don't forget the echidna!" Another said. Pretty soon, a bunch of people were walking toward us like we were celebrities! Tails grabbed me and Knuckles and flew us to a nearby building.

"Just what was that about?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know." I answered. "But I think that this world has more to offer than I originally thought."

"What do you mean Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I mean we can figure out how we all died." I answered. "Now come on. We need to get to white acropolis."

When we got to Eggman's base the place wasn't guarded by anything so we went inside. After a few minutes of looking around, I heard footsteps coming from one of the hallways.

"Shhhh." I said. "Let's follow the footsteps." Tails and Knuckles nodded. We came across one of the computer rooms and when I looked inside, I couldn't believe my eyes. Shadow was with that white hedgehog that tried to kill me earlier! That's not all; somehow, Blaze is here too! After taking a few seconds to let this news sink in, I listened to what they were saying.

"So we're going to a guy named Robotnick to get a chaos emerald?" Silver asked.

"Yes." Shadow answered. "I have made a deal with him and he will be helping us in saving the future and your mother. He already has it and if he doesn't give it to us, you know what to do."

"Of course. Can we go?"

"Yes." Shadow answered as he pulled out a purple chaos emerald.

"Are you that low on energy?" Blaze asked.

"Unfortunately yes. That's why you two will be getting the chaos emerald from Robotnick while I'll be charging my energy. Understood?"

"Of course sir."

"Good, now let's go." And after Shadow said this, a strange purple orb came out of the chaos emerald and engulfed the three of them.

"What was that about?" Tails asked.

"I don't know Tails, but we'll talk to Shadow after we figure out how the world got like this. Can you check he computer Tails?" I asked.

"Yes." H answered and ran right in to turn on the computer.

"Now let's see. I suppose that I should check the day after Elise was captured.

Wait, what's this?"

"What is it Tails?" I asked

"According to Eggman's records, Elise holds some kind of supernatural being called the flames of disaster or Iblis. If she dies, Iblis gets out and destroys the world."

"What? That's stupid." Knuckles said.

"I don't know. Tails, see if Eggman has any of the newspaper articles in his computer." I told Tails.

"Okay. I'll check for the day after she was kidnapped." There was a few seconds of silence.

"Oh no!" Tails said.

"What is it Tails?" I asked. He turned to me with eyes of regret.

"According to this article, Sonic, you killed Elise."

Author's notes: Sorry for making this one short but I had writers block. Now before you say, "but it's only 4 chapters in" you have to remember that I write chapters for all three stories. So if you add up the total chapters of all three it is 12. I already know how I will end this; I just need to write the stuff to get to it. Thanks for reading and as always review favorite and follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonics story chapter 5

"Tails don't play games with me now, what does it really say?"

"I'm sorry Sonic but it's true! You have a look." Tails moved out of the way and showed me that he wasn't lying.

Sonic the hedgehog, world renowned hedgehog was found guilty today for killing Princess Elise. The hedgehog had this to say before court,

"I didn't kill her! She jumped off of Eggman's hovercraft and when I caught her, her neck snapped and this huge fire thing came out of her! I ran off as quickly as I could. You have to believe me!" Unfortunately the court did not listen to him. And while all of his friends say he's innocent, without a body we can't discover how she really died. Another thing happened in the court today to help the hedgehog so to speak. A gigantic lava monster busted through the courtroom today killing almost everyone. The guilty hedgehog is nowhere to be found.

"So I do say what happened. No one believed me that's all." I said to myself.

"So what do we do now?" Knuckles asked.

"We go back and meet up with Shadow and Rouge. There isn't another chaos emerald in here so there's no reason to stay." I answered.

"But Sonic, we just saw Shadow. What if he's using us?" Tails asked. I had completely forgotten that Shadow was in here a few minutes ago. I was too busy worrying about how everyone thought that I killed Elise.

"When we go back and meet up with them, we'll question Shadow and figure out what he knows." I answered. Tails and Knuckles only nodded.

"Take my hands guys. We're getting out of here."

They took my hands and at the speed of sound I ran the three of us out of the building and to the meeting spot. I had to get answers as to why Shadow was time traveling with Silver and that cat that looked just like Blaze. Much to my enjoyment, Shadow and Rouge were already there.

"A chaos emerald! You already found one!" Tails yelled.

"See? What did I tell you?" While Tails and I were excited, Knuckles was a bit sad as if he didn't want her to find the gem.

"We you successful with your findings?" Shadow asked. Once Shadow asked this, I remembered what I needed to ask him.

"We found it, but you were there and took it." I replied.

"No Sonic that can't be." Rouge said. "Shadow was with me this whole time!"

"Well if it wasn't him than who was it?" Knuckles asked. "Because the black hedgehog that we saw in the control room looked just like Shadow!" Things were heating up quickly.

"Who is Silver, and why did you send him to fight me?" I asked.

"Wait, did this black hedgehog happen to have gray highlights rather than my red ones?" Shadow asked. I thought about it for a second.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked.

"That is not me. His name is Mephiles and he is the reason why Rouge and I are here." Shadow answered.

"Can we trust him?" Knuckles asked me.

"We don't have much of a choice. We need two people to use chaos control and go back to the past." I answered.

"Alright, but if this comes back to bite us, I'm blaming you." Knuckles said.

"Fine by me." I replied.

"Can we get back to finding the emeralds?" Tails asked.

"Sure Tails." Rouge said, "Now let's see, the next emerald is located, that way!" She pointed at a volcano.

"You mean we have to go through there?" Knuckles asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. Got a problem with it?" Rouged shot back.

"How's about we race Shadow?" I asked Shadow. He grinned. I could tell that he wanted to race.

"Don't be late." Shadow said to me.

"Yeah. Last one to the emerald is a rotten Eggman!" I yelled before running off and hearing Tails yell something like what for us. I wasn't worried about them. I was just focused on one thing and one thing only, speed. While Shadow could beat me in a fist fight if he ever truly gave it his all, there is one thing that I know he can't beat. My natural speed. Even with his hover shoes I know that he can't beat me. In fact without his hover shoes I'm pretty sure he'd be very slow. As I raced on almost going the speed of sound, boulders began to crash everywhere I ran. As I noticed this I am started to slow down and try to avoid the boulders.

I looked back and I saw Shadow practically tailgating me! I started to speed up but a boulder came out of nowhere and landed right in front of me! I tried to stop running but ended up ramming right into the boulder. I saw Shadow skate right past me with this smirk on his face that I just couldn't stand. I sat up and as soon as I got on my feet I built up enough momentum to catch up to Shadow. I slowed down as soon as I was with him and looked ahead. There was a fork in the road. I slowed down and stopped right between the two paths. Everyone else caught up with us shortly thereafter. I looked at the left path thinking that if one of us didn't say something we'd be here all day.

"Well Shadow looks like we go left." I finally said.

"Fine. Let's go." He answered. I grabbed Tails and Knuckles hands and dashed off on the road. It's was less of the same thing that I went through earlier. Only difference was is that Tails and Knuckles kept telling me to slow down because boulders were almost hitting us left and right! When we finally got inside the volcano it was surprisingly dark. Even the lava was dark! Knuckles looked around and saw a purple sphere floating in the air. When he punched it started to glow and we could see a lot better.

"Knuckles carry that thing with us. We'll need the light." Knuckles only nodded. He jumped up and grabbed the sphere. We saw an opening on the other side of the cave and ran straight for it. Imagine my shock when I saw that not only was the room well lit, but Shadow and Rouge where already there!

"So Sonic, looks like you're Eggman." He said to me with an evil grin. I gritted my teeth.

"Darn. Oh well. You won fair and square Shadow. Our way was a bit longer though..."

"Can we just get this over with?" Knuckles budded in. "I need to get back to the master emerald. I came to Soleana for the fireworks, but I ended up staying away for too long."

"Fine Knuckles. Jeez, can't you be a little patient?" Rouge fired back.

"Who is going to get the chaos emerald?" Tails asked changing the subject.

"I've got it!" Rouge yelled. She was just about to grab it when I say the lava moving.

"Don't touch it!" Shadow yelled before I could say anything. Rouge backed up just in time to evade what appeared to be a gigantic lava worm.

"Hey Worm!" I yelled. "Bring it on!" The lava worm tried to swallow me. I dodged it with ease and thought to myself,

"Wow, I wonder if this will be hard."

**Authors notes: I'M BACK BABY! Sorry for the long break I just had a lot going on this past month. But I'm back and ready to write! another thing, sorry about this being short.**


End file.
